Loving You
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Paul's imprint, Rachel, breaks the imprint, leaving Paul broken and miserable. Leah, rejected my Jacob, is sad and wants her pain to end. Together, Paul and Leah see each other for who they really are, and become friends, and maybe even more. Will their romance be allowed, or will they be forced to live alone for the rest of their lives?
1. You promised You lied

**Prologue/Flashback: **

_I walked into the Cullen house happily, even though the vampire stench was enough to make me throw up Christmas dinner from last year. I walked into the living room a smile on my face. Today, I would tell him. _

_While we were guarding the Cullen's during Bella's pregnancy, Jacob and I had some kind of...relationship. He kissed me, told me he loved me. He said that yesterday, and he told me I get to see how I feel about him before we do anything serious. I loved him too. As I walked into the room, I looked at Jacob, and my heart stopped. _

_I was frozen in place as I stared at him, and the mutant spawn he held in his arms. The way he stared at her, cooing and tickling her, I knew. _

_He had imprinted. I felt the tears well up inside me, but I refused to let them fall. Clearwaters don't cry. We don't feel anything. Jacob looked so happy with the demon, that even though I wanted to smother her, I couldn't. Not just because of the imprint law, but I just...I guess Jacob deserved better than me. I thought about the cliffs, and how the waves would be dangerous enough for me to drown. _

_Jacob looked up, and smiled at me, waving. _

_"Hey Leah! Guess what! I've imprinted!" He exclaimed. He sounded proud. It was obvious he didn't remember, or give to shits about what happened between us over the past few weeks. I was shaking, the anger, the betrayal eating me away. _

_Jacob frowned, and held the mutant spawn tighter. _

_"Leah what's wrong?" Esme asked, coming into the room. Edward and Jasper walked in, their faces shocked, disgusted, and angry. I spun on my heel, and I was out the house, running. I was about to phase when I ran into Rosalie. _

_"It's about time you left. You stink anyways. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch Sam would still love you." Rosalie hissed, smirking. I started ti cry. _

_"You know what? I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you are. I am sorry I stink, but you don't smell too good either! I am sorry, but I didn't choose this life for myself. So shut the fuck up and leave me alone. Or better yet, I will leave! So please, don't mind me as I go jump off a god damn cliff," I screamed at her, before phasing, and running into the forest. _

_I ran faster, tears blurring my vision a little. I sobbed, although it sounded like a whine since I was in wolf form. I phased back, and put on the spare clothes I had behind a tree by La Push beach. I hiked my way up to the cliffs. _

_I stared down at the water, remembering all the people who told me to jump off a cliff. The numbers were very high, sadly.  
Well, I'm doing them a favor. I closed my eyes._

_I jumped._


	2. We should tell them

**Leah's Point of View: **

Over the past few weeks, Paul and I have gotten close. Rachel broke the imprint, and left him to go marry someone else. We took care of each other, and we eventually became friends. Now, we were a couple. And believe it or not, the both of us have managed to keep our thoughts blank about our relationship. Paul and I have gotten pretty serious...

I would be laughing, but there isn't anything funny at the moment. Yesterday night, before Paul had patrols, we um...had some alone time. I can't even walk. My legs are all like Jello now. Thank you Paul! Note the sarcasm. It's a good thing we heal fast. Its been going on for a while. The cops even came to the house a few times after getting noise complaints from the neighbors. But that didn't stop us.

I laughed at that one. Yeah, me and Paul were totally bad ass.

Paul watched me, smiling as snuggled into his warm, large, muscular...okay Leah stop it. Edward could come be here any minute and I'll be exposed...And I don't need that now!

I smiled back, tracing his biceps with my fingertips. I was stalling. Let me tell you why, since I'm sure you're asking. I would be too.

A few months ago, Rachel Black, broke the imprint and ran off to go get married. Paul, being depressed, had been sulking in his house all day everyday. I, after being betrayed by Jacob, had went to Paul. We helped each other through the pain. After a few weeks, a romance had started to form. We have been together for months, and no one knew except Rosalie, Alice and Edward. And Carlisle, but that was only because one night we got carried away and...we kind of broke each other. Carlisle had vowed to keep his mouth shut, and he had. I have to admit, that when I found out the vampire mafia were in town, I almost popped a blood vessel. Literally. Luckily, a war was avoided. I didn't think I could handle losing Paul to some stupid leech. It was bad enough I had begun to like the Cullens. I didn't need to get any softer than I already was with the bloodsuckers.

Today, sadly, was a wedding day. Well, rather an anniversary of Sam and Emily's marriage. She's pregnant apparently, and since that was the case, Carlisle is allowed to strut all around La Push when ever he damn well pleases. But I trust Carlisle. He's like my dad...but I would never admit that out loud.

I sat up on the bed, staring at Paul.

"You seem...nervous?" Paul whispered, standing and getting dressed. I frowned, and I got dressed too, in a pair of ripped light blue jeans, black converse sneakers, and a green halter top. I had let my hair grow out, and it was now to my shoulders. I brushed it, put in earrings and a layer of lip gloss.

I turned to Paul, sighing.

"I don't know anymore Paul. I mean, I got over them, but I hate being around them. I can't stand their pity. I honestly don't care if they have a baby. I mean, the world isn't going to end!" I said, following him out the door and to Embry's waiting pick up truck. Paul laughed slightly.

"Well, let's just hope I wont have to drag you away if you try to scar the other side of Emily's face. Behave today Leah," he replied, smiling as he squeezed in the backseat, pulling me in with him. Embry stared at us, as did Quil and Jared. Their imprints had already gotten there and they were sent to me and Paul to make sure we didn't skip out.

They didn't know about me and Paul yet since we acted like enemies around each other. Jacob had ordered me to make Paul come to the party. I knew why too. Rachel would be there. I told Paul, and he didn't even blink. He shrugged, and rolled his eyes, a clear sign that he didn't care. I had been the same way when he told me Emily was expected. No one knew I knew except Paul. Sam wanted to tell me at the party today. This should be fun. Not.

We soon pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, and I got out, glaring at people who gave me their looks of pity and whispered behind their hands. I could hear them. I'm a wolf for crying out loud, I'm not deaf. I stared straight ahead, relaxing as I felt Paul beside me. I almost went into cardiac arrest when Rachel came flying out of the house, hugging me.

I pushed her away, and glared my "Leah Glare" at her. I felt people turn and look.

"Leah..what's wrong?" Rachel asked, reaching her hand out towards me. I stepped back, arching an eyebrow.

"What's _wrong_ is that you just packed up and left without a damn explanation. You sent us a letter a month later. We all thought you had died or something! Don't you dare come running up to me like you missed me, because you didn't. No one missed Leah Clearwater. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go inside the house and eat something before my fat ass brothers inhale it all. Good bye!" I snapped, pushing past her. I heard Paul snicker.

Okay, yeah that was mean, but true. We all panicked when we woke up and she was no where to be found. We thought a vampire from the Volturi got her! Jacob had been so angry he phased and knocked down a few trees. I had watched from a distance, laughing at his reaction even though I had been scared myself.

But hey, I am Leah Clearwater. I was born mean.

**Paul's Point of View:**

I started to follow Leah, but Rachel grabbed my arm. I jerked away, growling low enough so only she could hear. Her face looked hurt. I held back a laugh. As if I cared.

"Paul. I..You understand why I left right?" she whispered, pleading. I rolled my eyes and moved out of her reach.

"As far as I'm concerned Rachel, you left me for some random guy you met in New York. Don't think you can come back here after being dumped and expect me to worship the ground you walk on. I'd rather take a bullet to the head. I'm going to pretend I have a lunch to go to! Oops! I have a lunch to go to! Later," I said, breezing past her, going inside the house. I smile to myself.

Yeah. Leah's attitude is starting to rub off on me. Literally. Rachel had come back home from New York after her boyfriend dumped her. Well, he only proposed so his family wouldn't disown him or some crap like that. But still. If she expected me to be here for her, she must have been smoking something.

Edward laughed, and I turned to him, smiling. Bella looked at him, confused.

"Its nothing Bella. Paul is just being funny," Edward told her, watching Jacob and the mutant spawn play a board game. I smirked.

"Yeah Yeah I know I can be the new Kevin Hart!" I muttered, chuckling. Dang. I had it bad if I knew their names. I shuddered, causing Edward to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes at him and sat next to Leah on the couch, taking a hot dog off her plate and eating it. She glared at me.

"Get your own food!" She screamed. I smiled.

"Why would I do that when I have a lovely maid like you?" I shot back. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes flashed with amusement. I laughed at her reaction, taking another hot dog.

Leah snatched it out of my mouth and put it in hers. Jared gagged from his place at the table with Kim.

"Leah you don't know where his mouth has been!" Jared exclaimed, pretending to throw up. Leah and I looked at each other, sharing a secretive smile.

Oh she knew alright. She knew.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I smiled, and turned back to Jared, flicking him off.

"Jared. Go back to stalking your girlfriend. Leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours!" I chirped, stuffing a hamburger in my mouth. Embry laughed, running into the room with a football in hand. Seth walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey Leah!" Seth said.

I smiled. "Hey Seth! No throwing footballs in the house unless you plan to pay for the damages with your _own _money."

Seth groaned, and I ruffled his hair as I stood, laughing.

"Leah?" a tiny voice squeaked from behind me. I saw the pack's faces change, and they watched my reaction. Emily. Thank god she was behind me at the moment. I made a show of jerking my body around to face her.

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Emily had her arms outstretched slightly as if she expected a hug. Please. She better hug her damn self. Edward laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. He failed. Ridiculous.

"I...I'm glad you came!" she whispered, playing with her fingers. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Well. That makes one of us," I stated calmly before turning back to the boys, cleaning up my spot. Paul snickered, and Sam, who had just walked in, shot Paul a dark look. Paul got quiet, but he stared at me, his eyes showing me that he still thought it was funny.

I groaned and turned to Sam, my face blank.

"Yeah I know Sam. You came in here to feed me that 'Leah I'm so sorry we never meant to hurt you. I hope we can still be friends' crap. I'm not in the mood. Please don't make me lose my temper because God help me this house will go down in flames with everyone in it," I spoke before Sam could. Sam narrowed his eyes. Everyone in the house ran out, expecting a fight. Paul stayed by the backdoor, eating, but looking in through the window every once in a while.

"Leah. Please." Sam hissed. I snarled.

"I didn't do anything Sam! I was in here, being nice to everyone and smiling and she just strolled on in here, ruining my mood."

"Leah. She just wants to be friends again."

"Sure!"

"Really?" Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

"No! I'd rather be skinned alive." I spat as I turned and walked to the backyard, Sam on my heels.

"You two used to be best friends!"  
That's when I lost it.

"Maybe we still would be friends if I didn't come home and see you two having sex on my bed," I scream in his face, shaking. My hands clenched to my fists. Sam paled, and everyone here turned to look, shocked.

"Leah we said we were sorry.."

"Yeah. Uh huh. Say sorry all you want but it doesn't change the past. I had to burn my mattress!"

"Leah lower your voice."

"I am a grown women I will scream if I want too. Leave me alone today Sam. I came to this party because Seth asked me too, not because I want to fawn all over Emily. Please just let me be," I hiss through my teeth, my whole body shaking. I felt the wolf fighting to come out. Paul appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away.

"Calm down," Paul whispered in my ear, sitting me on a log, ignoring the stares from the crowd. I nodded, holding his hand as I slowly sat still, taking deep breaths. I looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks Pauly D. I needed that."

"Pauly D?"

"Yeah! I think the name suits you!"

"Can I give you a nickname then?"

"Of course. Nickname away!"

"Hmm...LayLay!"

"I like that! LayLay it is."

"People are staring," Paul whispered, his lips at my ear again. I giggled as his breath tickled my ear. I smiled.

"Good. I want them to see this." I whispered, taking his face in my hands. I kissed him. Slowly. Passionately. Tangling my fingers in his hair. Paul grabbed my waist, crushing me to him. I slowly pulled away for air, smiling. Paul laughed as we both caught our breath.

That wasn't the original plan on how we wanted to tell everyone, but it would have to do. Besides.

What's the worst that could happen?


	3. Jealousy

**Sam's Point of View: **

I was shaking. I felt like exploding out of my skin. Emily stepped back, whimpering. I closed my eyes, and thought happy thoughts. I opened my eyes again and took a deep breath to help calm myself.

"I'm fine Emily," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her stomach. Emily smiled, kissing my cheek.

On the inside I was furious. How dare Paul use her? Leah will not be with him! I won't allow it. And besides, what happened to that boyfriend she claimed to have? This was disgusting. Paul had been her enemy since the first time she phased, and now they are all lovey dovey? I don't think so.

This will end.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I jumped on Carlisle's back, smiling. Carlisle laughed and set me on my feet.

"It's nice to see you too, Leah." he said, smiling. I laughed.

"Good day good sir! Excuse me but I do believe I have shat in my pantaloons!" I said in my best British accent. Carlisle laughed, and Emmett came up behind me.

"Well good champ maybe you should change your shat filled pantaloons?" Emmett asked, speaking in a British accent like me. I giggled.

"So, you and Paul huh?" Jasper asked me loudly, so the whole backyard full of people could hear.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to go along with his little charade.  
"No. Paul and I aren't a thing. That kiss was planned. We wanted to mess with you guys heads," I replied. Jasper smirked.

"Then why did he drag you away when you were about to punch Sam?"

"Because before we came here, we made a promise to each other that we would not try to harm anyone and if we did, the other person had the right to restrain us."

"Do you always have to be violent?"

"Yeah. I don't like Sam and I hate how he expects me to follow him around like a freaking slave. I'm done with him."

And with that, I walked away, holding up a peace sign. I sat next to Jared by the fire.

"Jare Bear I'm hungry. Get me a hamburger," I demanded. Jared stared at me like I had three heads.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Hey, a girl can dream," I muttered, taking a soda and drinking it in one gulp.

I felt my phone vibrate.

**Anger Issues: I have to admit Clearwater, you look good today.  
She Wolf: Don't I look good everyday? But you don't look half bad yourself.  
Anger Issues: I can't wait until tonight. I bet the neighbors know my name. Or they will soon ;)  
She Wolf: We gonna party like its my birthday! Omg Paul!  
Anger Issues: I'm gonna handcuff you to the bed. And slowly, very slowly, trace every part of you with perfection. I also have a belt. Can I use that too?  
She Wolf: Omg Paul! Stop! LMAO  
Anger Issues: Why? You know you want me Leah.  
She Wolf: LOL Yeah Paul I do, but this isn't a good idea to be thinking about this while Edward the Mind Rapist is around! **

I got another text. From Edward. He wanted to join our conversation, so I added him.

**Dr. Sparkles: Could you please refrain from thinking such thoughts while I am in range? I would greatly appreciate it.  
Anger Issues: What the hell?!  
Dr. Sparkles: What?  
Anger Issues: Who the hell talks like that?! "Please refrain from thinking such thoughts while I am in range? I would greatly appreciate it." Dude please stop.  
She Wolf: He has a point. This is the 21st century. No one talks like that...  
Anger Issues: You make yourself sound as old as World War 1.  
She Wolf: Because he is. Which I find disgusting. I mean, he's like a hundred years old, and he's materializing with Bella...  
Anger Issues: Sounds illegal to me!  
Dr. Sparkles: Both of you are sick people. It isn't even like that!  
Anger Issues: It's not like that?  
Dr. Sparkles: NO!  
She Wolf: Then kindly explain to me why you are having sex with an eighteen year old girl while you are almost a hundred and twenty years of age?  
Anger Issues: Damn she got you!  
Dr. Sparkles: -_- t(-_-t)  
She Wolf: Aw Edward has the balls to give me that face? And he knows how to put up the middle finger? Well guys I think its time to look into the sky to see if there are any flying pigs. No? Hm. Then maybe hell is freezing over. **

We all laughed, and I put a hand over a mouth. Edward glared at me, but he was laughing too. Paul was practically rolling on the floor. Sam watched us like we were crazy. I giggled, and I felt myself choke. I couldn't breathe. Holy shit I couldn't breathe and here I was, laughing like a hyena.

Edward was at my side in a heart beat, telling me I need to stop before I busted a lung. That only made me laugh harder since I could imagine a lung bursting. Edward chuckled.

Great. I'm going to die today because I can't breathe.

Well, I always thought it was better to go out laughing instead of crying.

**Edward's Point of View: **

I had my hand on Leah's shoulder as we laughed. I looked up, and I met Sam's gaze. He was glaring at me, and I narrowed my eyes in response. He's jealous. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. He is angry that Leah would rather let me touch her then him. He's jealous because the way she kissed Paul was in a way that she had never kissed himself. I smirked, and hugged Leah. It was funny to see him angry.

"Better watch it Sam. You wouldn't want the other side of Emily's face to be scared now would you?" Rosalie sneered as she brushed past him, giving him a look she only reserved for people she truly despised. I held back a laugh.

Of course Rosalie would say something like that. I guess since she and Leah have gotten closer, Rosalie didn't want to fawn over Emily like everyone else had. Leah told me that she honestly thought Esme was a better cook. More than Emily. When she told me that a few weeks ago, I laughed. And I laughed now, grabbing Rosalie's arm as she walked past me.

"Careful Rosalie. She's pregnant." I said in a voice low enough so that a human couldn't hear. Rosalie snarled quietly.

_For the first time in my life, I don't care if she is pregnant. She took Sam from Leah, and Leah had to come home and find them having sex on her bed! I hope that baby comes out deformed or something. Did you see how Emily tried to talk to me earlier?! That piece of shit had the nerve to ask me for a favor! Giving out favors to people like her is like burning money. It will only hurt me in the end. _Rosalie thought, as she jerked her arm away and went to Emmett.

That amused me. Rosalie had gotten protective of Leah ever since they had become friends. Their relationship was hilarious. Rosalie called Leah mutt sometimes, and Leah called Rosalie Malibu Barbie. Emmett had pretended not to like that nickname, but we all knew he did. He was just pissed because Rosalie said that only Leah could call her that.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Sam talking to Paul, in what appeared to be a heated discussion. I listened. It was about Leah. Fantastic.

Let the 'fun' begin.


	4. Baby News

**Leah's Point of View: **

I watched as Emily stood in front of everyone, holding Sam's hand while they both smiled like idiots. Edward coughed from the seat behind me. I fought a smile.

"We have an announcement to make!" Sam said, grinning. I wanted to slap him so hard he became a new race. Edward coughed again, covering up a laugh.

"I'm pregnant!" Emily squealed. I heard people gasps and cheer and rush to congratulate her. I felt people's eyes on me. But I didn't care. I kept my face blank, bored, as if I didn't care. Because I didn't.

Emily and Sam walked up to me. I resisted the urge to kick them both in their throats and make them swallow their Adam's apple. Edward let a chuckle slip, and he turned away, shaking with laughter. People stared at me as Emily stood in front of me.

"Leah I-" Emily began but I cut her off.

"Don't try to explain yourself Emily. I honestly am not affected in any way. So please, do me a favor and walk away."

Sam snarled. "Leah. You didn't let her finish."

I rolled my eyes. I stood and tried to walk away, but Sam blocked me. Rosalie appeared like a bat out of hell beside me, giving Sam a look so cold it could have frozen the equator.

"Listen Sam. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to get something straight. Leah doesn't care that you and Emily are having a stupid baby. She doesn't. She has a boyfriend who makes her happy. Stop being jealous. Just because Leah would rather spend time with a bunch of vampires than me in the same room as you and Emily. So please shut up, and stop acting you can control her life. She's a big girl she can take care of herself," Rosalie hissed in Sam's face, her voice low so humans couldn't hear.

I smiled. "What she said."

Rosalie grabbed my arm out of Sam's grip, growled, then dragged me away from him.

"I have to say Rosalie, thanks. I wanted to kill him." I whispered. Rosalie snorted.

"I might have to kill him myself if he doesn't leave you alone. I'm tired of all this pity crap. They expect you to care about their stupid demon baby. Please." Rosalie spat out, flexing her fingers. I laughed slightly.

Rosalie pulled out her phone and opened her camera app. "Smile!"

And I did.

Rosalie was a good friend. Someone I could talk too.

We crossed our eyes at the camera, and took another picture. This is one of those moments where you realize you wouldn't be able to live without your best friend.

The unlikely alliance. Rosalie and Me.

We took one last picture, hugging each other like our lives depended on it.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

The party was over, and I followed the pack and their imprints to the beach. The rest of my family went home, and I stayed as to keep an eye on Leah. I had helped Leah pick out a bathing suit, and she now wore a bright red and yellow bikini with her hair in a bun, and sandals. She wore light blue short shorts until she was ready to get in the water.

I smiled, as I watched from the trees, hiding behind the leaves so they couldn't see me. Leah and Paul were arguing about who was sexier. So they made a bet. A bet where Leah had to find a way to make every male at the beach look at her in a sexual way at the same time. Leah stood, a smile on her face as she turned on the radio.

She was going to dance. I smiled. That's my girl.

**Seth's Point of View: **

I have never seen Leah dance like that. To be honest, I haven't seen her dance in years. She was too bitter. And now, she stood in front of us, dancing like her life depended on it. Embry, being the ass he is, decided to throw some money at her. I growled, making him flinch. I didn't like the way they looked at my sister.

The bulges in their pants were obvious from a distance. Usually, I would be happy that Leah is herself again. But I can't be. The song she is dancing too requires a lot of ass shaking. And I don't like it.

I was gonna kill her.

**Leah's Point of View: **

The song ended, and I stopped dancing, out of breath. I laughed at their shocked faces. The bulges in their pants were noticable, but I acted as if I didn't see a thing.

"What's the matter?" I asked while I picked up the money Embry had thrown at me and stuffed it in my pocket. "You've never seen a girl dance before?"

Seth snarled, his whole body shaking. I arched an eyebrow. We had a little show down, to see who would back down first. I won.

I smirked and turned towards Paul. "I won the bet. So, I get to pick your punishment."

Paul groaned and waited for the worst. I grinned.

"You have to take me, Rosalie, and Alice to the mall and back. You will carry our bags, and be our loyal slave." I said. Silence. Then the beach erupted in laughter. Paul's face turned red.

"No way!"

"Yes way! I won!" As I said that, Rosalie came walking over, ignoring Sam completely. Sam growled and blocked her way.

"What are you doing here?" he spit out. Rosalie raises a perfect eyebrow, and smiled innocently.

"Your tribe says at least one of us are allowed to be on your land for Nessie's protection purposes. I'm here." she replied, smirking. I grinned. She found a loophole.

"And you never said it could only be a specific vampire." Seth added, smiling. I smiled too. He liked Rosalie. Rosalie and Seth tolerate each other, but Rosalie would rather glue herself to Seth than talk to Jacob. Especially after how he lied to me a few months ago...I pushed the memory away.

Sam's face paled as he realized Rosalie was right. Sam backed down, his face dark.

Rosalie sat down next to me, smiling.

"I have to say Leah. That was some impressive dancing. Maybe next time you should raise the prices." Rosalie said, looking at Embry when she said it. Embry blushed and looked away. Rosalie and I laughed. She had seen Embry throw the money.

I raised one shoulder and let it drop. "I don't know about that. It was more like a one time thing. And besides, I don't want the guys to be thinking about me when I'm not around."

Seth snorted. "I don't want them looking at you like that," he muttered. I ruffled his hair and, of course, he swatted my hand away. I giggled.

"Aw that's so cute!" Rosalie exclaimed. "He's protective of you!" I glared at Seth.

"Seth don't worry about it. It's not like they are gonna get some of this!" I muttered, looking at Embry as I said it. Embry blushed.

I smiled and continued. "I have to say Embry, I'm almost tempted to give you a private dance. This money should be enough to cover it." I whispered in his ear, kissing a line from his ear to his jaw. Embry froze, and I smiled seductively. Paul turned away, and charged towards the woods, bursting into fur as soon as he was covered by the trees.

No one paid him any attention except for me. Embry, catching my bluff, smiled back.

"Well. I'd say it's about time you realized how hot I am, Leah."  
"Its kinda hard to measure your hotness when Quil is around."

Quil blushed, and he stood up, taking a bow. I giggled, sitting next to Seth. I yawned.

Rosalie stood behind Sam, smiling because he hadn't yet noticed her. Sam looked back, and screamed. We all snickered, and covered them with coughs.

"Rosalie why are you so mean? Doesn't it get old after a decade or two?" Jared muttered. Everyone turned to stare at him. Dear god this boy has lost his mind.

Rosalie's face was expressionless, but her eyes were ice-cold and hard.

"Well, you'd be angry too if you were raped by seven men at one time, then left for dead. And don't you dare tell me Im being stupid because you and I both know damn well that if that happened to Kim you would stop at nothing to kill them. Stupid mutt," Rosalie hissed in his face, then she disappeared in a blur through the trees. I stood, snarling.

"God Jared why did you have to do that?! She was having a good day and you just...," I didn't even bother to finish my sentence as I ran off after Rosalie, fursploding. I barked a laugh at that as I ran in wolf form. That should be our new word.

Fursploding. Its catchy and fun to say. Heck I can't stop laughing. I raced up to the Cullen driveway, and sniffed around for Rosalie's scent. I heard Rosalie's scream, and I raced towards her. A vampire had her by her throat, ready to behead her. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I made my choice.

_If I don't make this Edward, tell Rosalie she was like my sister. I love her. Take care of Seth for me Mind Rapist. Im gonna miss you all_. I thought, hoping Edward could hear me. I lunged towards the vampire, sinking my teeth into her neck. I ripped her head off.

I stumbled, and my vision started to get blurry. I looked down at my right paw and saw a bite mark.

I've been bitten.


	5. Near Death

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I screamed, and I grabbed Leah, begging her to keep her eyes open. I was still in La Push territory. I screamed for Carlisle. I sobbed. I was going to lose my best friend. My sister. While she did stink, she was still my best friend. I couldn't let her die like this. She had too much to live for.

"Someone help me!" I screamed. My family and the wolves came running towards me. I didn't hear what was going on. I was dry sobbing too hard. Emmett's large hands tried to get me to move away from Leah, but I pushed him off. I couldn't leave her. No don't take her away from me don't do this!

Emmett and Jasper grabbed me, forcing me back as Carlisle picked Leah up and ran home with her. The pack followed. Emmett and Jasper held me back. I screamed. I thrashed. NO! I had to get to her.

"Don't let her die!" I screamed, and that was all I had time to say as Jasper changed my emotions, making me feel exhausted. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I fell asleep.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I heard Rosalie's voice. I heard Seth's pain filled howls. I felt cold hands on me. I felt sharp pains. Then I drifted. The voice around me seemed to fade as I left. All I saw was darkness.

_I ran through the trees, laughing. The Cullen's and I were playing hide and seek. I remembered that day. I was winning. I hid in a tree, but when I looked up, I saw a vampire. The same vampire who had tried to kill Rosalie. I lunged towards him, but then he broke my body, and turned to Rosalie. Rosalie was screaming at me to wake up. A few other people came into the clearing, screaming. "WAKE UP!" they screamed, shaking my body. Their screams got louder. Tears fell on me. It was raining? Odd? _

_The last three faces I saw were Seth, Paul, and Rosalie. Then I fell off the edge I had clung too. I splashed into the water, but I didn't swim. I let the water drag me under, until all I saw was darkness. _

**Paul's Point of View: **

No Leah wake up please wake up! I turned to Carlisle. I didn't like that he had to suck the venom out, But it would save Leah, so I kept my mouth shut. I was the only one who wasn't crying. I fought the tears. I phased without a thought, and I bounded outside, howling in pain alongside Seth as we paced the floor, crying as we waited for our Lee Lee to wake up.

**Edward's Point of View: **

I worked beside Carlisle. I froze, crushing the bottle I had in my hand.

"What Edward?!" Carlisle demanded, his eyes flickering to me, then back to the stone cold Leah. I was in pain. I started to sob, as I moved around the room, pumping air into Leah's lungs.

"I can't hear her thoughts anymore Carlisle. This shouldn't be happening!" I shouted, giving Leah more air. Her heart stopped as soon as I stopped hearing her thoughts. Carlisle looked horrified. I don't think we've ever moved this fast in our lives as we fought to bring he back to life. I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He thought the venom would heal her. I thought the same. We didn't want to let her die, but...the venom could hurt her even more.

Carlisle got the electric pads, rubbed them together, then touched them to Leah's fur. Her body jolted. Still no movement. Still no life. Carlisle repeated it ten times. I heart something beating. The beating sped up, and Leah's wolf eyes flew open, then they closed again.

I sighed in relief, falling to my knees. She was alive.

"Thank you," I whispered to no one in particular. Leah was asleep, she was peaceful. She was alive. And that was all that mattered.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I slowly opened my eyes, and I immediately felt drained. I felt weak. Vulnerable. I slowly sat up, and I winced in pain as the bite mark on my leg made it hurt to stand. I slowly got up, stumbling down the stairs. I realized something at that moment. I was in human form. With clothes on, thank the lord. I walked into the living room, but I couldn't take another step as I fell to the floor. Cold arms wrapped around me. The cold felt good, for once. I grabbed Carlisle's hand and touched it to my leg. I moaned.

"That feels awesome." I mumbled, causing everyone in the room to laugh. I looked around, sitting slowly on the couch, making sure to keep physical contact with the vampires.

"How long was I out?" I asked suddenly. Carlisle turned serious.

"You've been in a coma for a year."

I screamed. "What?!"

Carlisle and the others laughed. What the heck is funny about this?!

"I'm just kidding Leah. Its only been a week." Carlisle assured me. I glared at him.

"You're lucky I like you," I hissed, rubbing my bruised arms on Esme's cold skin. I smiled.

"This feels amazing. Esme don't ever leave my side again," I said. Esme smiled and kissed my forehead. Seth came running through the door. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed weakly.

"Seth unless you want to crush her spine..." Carlisle's voice trailed off. Seth blushed and gently set me down on my feet, but still had his arms around me.

"Never do that to me again." Seth said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I would promise, but then I would be lying. I mean really Seth, do you just expect me to sit around and watch as my family and friends are getting their heads ripped off? I don't think so." I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. We all had our family reunion. Charlie and Sue even stopped by. We all had to put on the "I am a human" act when Charlie was around.

I noticed someone was missing. Where was Paul? I looked at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders. I frowned, and I laid my head on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie refused to leave my side. She only left once, and that was to hunt. Not that I minded. I was glad she was okay. Seth told me Rosalie went AWOL when she found out my heart stopped. I was shocked too. It was odd to find out that I was legally dead for a few minutes before Carlisle and Edward brought my back to life. I was practically a zombie.

Edward chuckled from across the room, where he sat, playing the piano. I smiled. I remembered how I promised my father I would learn to play the piano. I wanted to. But then I turned into a giant dog. He had a heart attack and now I was stuck in this non aging body. Edward smiled.

"I could teach you Leah," Edward murmured, as he played something on the piano. It was beautiful. Edward laughed.

"Thank you Leah. We can start lessons when you're ready." I didn't get a chance to reply. Paul ran through the door, in all his half-naked glory. He was shirtless, barefoot, but he had pants. Thank the gods. Edward snorted. Paul yanked me away from Rosalie. Rosalie didn't protest, only smiled.

Paul kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. .We kissed slowly, letting the kiss build with every second. I moaned against his lips as our tongues battled for dominance. Paul's grip on my waist tightened.

"I love you," Paul whispered as we broke away for air. I smiled, gasping for air.  
"I love you too," I panted.

**Embry's Point of View: **

Holy shit. Paul and Leah were having a make out session in the middle of the Cullen's living room. Seth and Sam just walked in to where Jared, Jacob, and I were standing, watching.

Sam phased, and I jerked Emily out of the way just in time. Paul heard and passed Leah to Edward. Paul phased, and Sam lunged for Paul. Paul was slammed into the wall, causing it to dent. I watched in horror. Emily was crying and screaming. Charlie looked like he was having a stroke. Sam snarled, and turned to Leah. No. He was going after Leah?! I pushed Emily towards Carlisle as I phased, ramming into Sam. Paul crouched protectively in front of Leah. Sam sank his teeth into Paul's hind leg, and they both went rolling, crashing through the window and landing on the forest floor.

Leah was screaming for Paul.

_Get her out of here! All of them! Leah can't phase yet! _I shouted my thoughts to Edward. Jared didnt phase. He stayed to help evacuate the humans. Paul and Sam were going at it. I could tell Paul was winning.

I ran back to the house, panting. Jacob. Where the hell is my alpha when you need him? I felt someone phase. Jake.

_Embry get my clothes from behind the tree. Phase and go protect Leah. Help Sue with Charlie, _Jacob commanded. I nodded and did what he said.

Hell just broke loose.

**Charlie's Point of View: **

The gods hate me. I am sure they do. I mean, werewolves?! I had to sit here and witness the kids I knew since forever turn into giant dogs. What joy! And now Emmett is fighting with Paul, helping him defeat Sam and the rest of his pack.

People stared at me. I was so dead.

"Charlie...how do you feel?" Esme asked, frowning. I avoided eye contact.

"How do I feel? _How do I feel?!_ Esme I just saw my step son turn into a giant dog! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! Oh great! And not only that, but you guys are vampires huh? Well that's just find and dandy! I have to say Bella, you sure do know how to pick em'. This is crazy. I am losing my mind. Yeah that's it! This isn't really happening. I am dreaming. I'm just...crazy. Yeah I am crazy..." my voice trailed off..

**Leah's Point of View: **

I screamed for Paul. I couldn't phase. Not with Carlisle and Alice holding me like this. I screamed and squirmed. I started to cry. I sobbed. I cried for Paul. Sam was hurting him. Paul whimpered as Sam crushed him. Emmett tried to get to him, but the other wolves were keeping him busy. I cried. I turned to Rosalie, but she was gone. She ran out of the house, grabbed Sam by his tail, and she crushed him. I heard the shattering of his bones. Paul snarled when the younger wolves tried to attack Rosalie.

I cried, and I reached for Paul. Paul limped towards me, his body gushing blood and his flesh torn open. I whimpered, touching his head gently. Paul dropped to the floor, and he panted, licking my face. I hugged him. I looked up at Rosalie.

"Thank you." I whispered. She heard me. She nodded, and she and Emmett watched the wolves retreat to La Push.

I stared into Paul's eyes, stroking his fur, as I fell asleep.


	6. Best Friends

**Edward's Point of View: **

I remember that day, months ago when Leah tried to kill herself. I had saved her. Leah and I have gotten closer over the past few months. She was like my little sister. I found myself depending on her, and she depended on me. I zoned out, letting myself drown in my thoughts. I could no longer hear the thoughts of others. I tuned them out.

_I jumped in the water after Leah, swimming after her cold, lifeless form as she floated to the bottom. I grabbed her arms, and I lifted us both to the surface. I checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing. No. I swam as fast as I could towards the shore, doing my best to keep Leah above the water. I collapsed on the shore, coughing up the seawater that I had, sadly, swallowed. Carlisle's car swerved around the bend, and he jumped out, running to us. _

_I realized the wolves had gone to get him. I would be forever grateful. I spit out the last drop of seawater, and watched as Carlisle got Leah breathing again. Her eyes flew open. _

_"Why did you save me bloodsucker?!" she hissed in my face. I recoiled, frowning. Shouldn't she be grateful? I just saved her life and she still can't use my real name? I was pretty sure my name wasn't 'bloodsucker'. 'Edward' seemed more accurate. I shook my head at her. _

_"Leah what is wrong with you?" I shot back, ignoring her previous question. "Seth would have had a meltdown if you died! And yet you don't care? I know you're sad, but you can't just go around jumping off cliffs!" I lectured her. She rolled her eyes at me. I growled as Carlisle carried her to the car and we got in._

_"I decided to pull a Bella and do it for 'recreational purposes' only. Kind of..." her voice trailed off. I laughed slightly, understanding what she was saying. A few months ago Bella decided to go jumping off cliffs as if it was as normal as eating cereal for breakfast. Women are crazy. _

_We rode in silence the rest of the ride home. But even in that silence, I still noticed how her arms wrapped around me and how she buried her face in my chest. I noticed. I didn't forget. _

_I always remembered that moment in which our friendship began. _

Someone was shaking me, screaming for me to 'wake up'. But I was already far too deep. There was no turning back. I thought back to the conversation Sam and Paul had had that day at the cookout. Funny how they thought I wouldn't hear anything. I'm a vampire for Christ's sake, I would have heard them either way.

_Sam and Paul stood by the trees, and I watched from a distance, sitting on the log laughing and joking around with Leah and other members of the pack. I had an ear on Sam and Paul, not wanting to miss out on any action, as Emmett called it. _

_"Paul you cannot kiss her! Especially not for show to make me jealous!" Sam hissed. I fought back a snarl.  
"Sam. You. Are. Not. Listening. To. Me. We didn't do anything to make you jealous! It was to mess with everyone's heads! But since you take the matter so seriously, its obvious you think you still own Leah! She can make her own choice."_

_"She's not good with choices." Sam replied. I snorted. Right. Leah made some of her best choices everyday. _

_Paul rolled his eyes. _

_"I can see that. She dated you, and _that_ wasn't a good choice." I snickered once Paul said this. Hitting below the belt. Nice. I would have done the same.  
"How dare you? She loves me!" Sam whisper shouted. Paul smirked. _

_"Correction. She _loved_ you. Use past tense please. She no longer feels anything for you. I don't get you Sam. You, Jared and I, and everyone else always wanted her to move on, and get over you. She was annoying as hell with the self-pity shit. And now that she is finally happy, you decide you don't want her to be happy unless you approve. She is not yours. She never was. Run back to Emily. You are no longer needed."_

_Sam snarled, it was low but I still heard it. I shifted in my seat, aware that I had gotten too still. _

_"As Alpha I-" Sam began, but Paul cut him off.  
"Another thing for me to correct Sam. _Jacob_ is the real alpha. Not you. I can go to him right now, or Edward, who I'm sure is listening can go tell Jacob for me. You'll be done. It would be a shame if something happened to the other side of Emily's face now wouldn't it? Do you know what happened the first time? Oh what am I asking? Of course you know! You are the one who did it. Leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours. Good bye Sam. Congrats on the new demon spawn."_

_Paul left Sam, walking away as if he didn't have a care in the world. I laughed. At the way Paul sauntered over to me, and the way Sam's face looked as he realized Paul was right. _

_I laughed so hard, if I could cry, I would rolling in my tears.  
"I have to say Paul, that was quite impressive." I mumbled under my breath ever so slyly as we walked past one another. Paul smirked and gave me a salute. _

_"Thanks Captain Cullen. I believe we have just won the battle. You ready for the war?"  
"Of course. I'm the Mind Rapist remember?" _

_We both laughed, and walked our separate ways as we both held onto a secret worth more than money. _

Cold water rushed down on my head, and I jumped up, spinning around to face my attacker. Alice.

"That's just dandy Alice. Thanks so much for that!" I snapped. Alice didn't so much as blink. I then realized how my family was in the room, staring at me, concerned. Concerned about what?

Jasper, sensing my confusion, spoke up.

"Edward...we've been calling your name for the past twenty minutes. You didn't even move. We put your hand in the fireplace for two seconds, and yet you still didn't respond. Dude, we thought you were dead." he whispered, frowning as he eyed me suspiciously. I was even more confused.

"Wait..so you put my hand in the fire? Wonderful. Nice to know that if I was burned to death it would be caused by my own brothers and sisters."

Carlisle flashed to my side, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward are you feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded slowly. What is wrong with these people?

"I'm perfectly fine Carlisle! I was just lost in thought..."

Bella growled.

"I bet you were thinking about Leah! That slut!" she hissed. I snarled, surprising everyone.

"Shut up Bella. It doesn't concern you. I will think about what I want to think about whenever I want to think it. You don't control me."

"She is in love with you! How could you not see it?! Are you that blind?! You spend all your time with her!"

"You love Jacob. You spend all your time with Jacob. You don't see me having a breakdown over it, now do you? Common sense Bella. Use it sometime." I spat, turning and left the room without a backwards glance.

**Emmett's Point of View: **

As soon as Edward left the room, I stared laughing. I mean, the look on Bella's face was priceless. It was also a nice surprise that Edward told her off like that. I wanted to snap at her all the time but Edward can read minds, so he always caught me. Carlisle and Esme shot me a look as they went to comfort a 'crying' Bella. Dear god Bella grow up.

It isn't that serious. She wants to make the situation more than it seems.

"I can't believe he said that! I..I was only being honest!" Bella sobbed, her face twisted in pain. I rolled my eyes at her. The wolves, including Leah and Paul walked in, holding a camera.

"Bella please shut up for a few seconds alright? You must have lost your mind if you think you can control Edward. He is over one hundred fifteen years old. He does whatever he wants whenever the hell he feels like doing it. I don't know how you can tell Edward he can't have female friends, when you have tons of male friends. I mean, Edward didn't like Ben, Eric, Tyler, Nahuel, the list goes on! He especially didn't like Mike Newton of Jacob. But he never said you couldn't be friends with them now did he? No, I didn't think so. He let you go around and play with the flimsy human boys because he knew he could not force you. And now, that he's friends with Leah, you want to throw a bitch fit. He can't be friends with Rosalie, Alice and Esme! For a lot of reasons really. One, Esme is his mom. Two, we are all family, we always do things together for protection (hunting). Three, all of us have been together for decades. I don't think Edward wants to see anymore of Rosalie and Alice then he has too. Leah is not a slut. If anything, you are. You play with boy's heart, and you expect everyone to come crawling back to you. Bella, I am ninety years old. I don't follow anyone. Get over yourself. I know you think Edward is cheating on you, but he's not. And don't you dare tell me I am wrong Bella because everyone in this house knows the truth. You flipped out when Tanya only said Hi to Edward. You had a cow when Zafrina hugged Edward. God Bella no one cares about you anymore! You just whine about everything. New flash sweetheart. Life goes on. If Edward is friends with Leah, I promise you that the world will not end. Shut up, sit down, and learn something. It might just save your life." I said, looking Bella straight in the eyes as I did.

Leah and the pack started to laugh. They laughed so hard, they cried. Rosalie had a mix of surprise and pride in her eyes. Jasper looked amused, yet serious. Alice glared at me. Carlisle and Esme just stared in shock.

"Emmett. I love you a thousand times more now. Thank you so much for saying what I have wanted to say for years. Lord, bless the soul that is Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Leah preached, while the wolves behind her kept chanting, "Amen! And a Amen!".

I laughed a little, but I was still kind of angry.  
Edward had watched from the window, and it was obvious he was laughing. Bella ran out the room sobbing, screaming about how it 'wasn't fair.' I lost it again.

"There she goes again! No one is going after you Bella! I would rather take on Pain Jane. You got some issues you need to work out..."

Leah giggled, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, grinning.

"I love you Grizzly Bear!' she squealed. I laughed at the nickname.  
"I love you too She-Wolf."

**Seth's Point of View: **

Emmett continues to amaze me. Even for a vampire, what he said to Bella was pretty awesome. I guess it was true. I mean, Leah loved Paul. Yeah. Leah spent time with Edward, but she spent time with all the Cullen's nowadays. She talks to Jasper and Edward about her problems, and even Carlisle. She shops with Alice and Rosalie. Esme and her cook all day long, learning and perfecting new recipes. I thought it was nice for her to be happy. But then I had to think about something else. Something that had bothered me all day.

I sat by the river in the woods, letting my feet sit in the water. I thought back a few months ago, from where the 'Leah and Paul' thing could be traced.

In the first beginning months, Paul and Leah both claimed to have a girlfriend/boyfriend. We never met them. Paul had recently broken up with Rachel. Well, she dumped him, but same thing. Anyways, Paul had been depressed. Paul and Leah had started to talk to each other, seeing as how they both suffered the same kind of pain. We assumed that's what they did. That's what they told us. They kept their thoughts careful and selective in our wolf form. Sometimes, I would look into Leah's room and see that she was gone. I would always trace her scent, but then she jumped in a river, disappearing. Paul was the only one who I knew who would be up at this hour. I ran to his house a few times, but decided against it since every time I went to his house...but some noises told me to go back home. A few hours later, mostly in the morning or late afternoon, Leah would come home, smiling but she always tried to cover it up with a scowl. I knew better.

Leah and Paul seemed to slowly ease up to each other in public. They would sometimes be mean, sometimes be nice. You never knew when it was one of those days. I realized what happened as I slowly put the pieces together. Leah disappearing at nights, sometimes even for days in different clothing, and returning late in the day. The noises coming from Paul's house almost every time I went anywhere near it. "Paul! Pauuulllll!" the soprano voice would scream and moan. The way they looked at each other sometime's sharing those secret little smiles and hand signals. How they kissed at the cookout a week ago. How distraught Paul had been when he found out Leah was bitten. He was more concerned than _I_ was, if that was even possible. How he waited at her beside, barely leaving to eat or sleep as she lay, asleep in the medical bed. How they kissed in the living room. How they never left each other's side for longer than five minutes. Any longer and I'm sure they would explode into flames.

I solved it.  
Its been going on for months.  
Leah and Paul...  
They have been a couple for months.  
The kept it secret for months.  
Clever, seeing how they acted like they hated each other in public when it wasn't anywhere near true.  
Secretive glances.  
The noises at his house - the moaning and screaming - had all been Leah.  
They 'glued to the hip' vibe they gave off when they thought no one was around.  
My sister.  
And Paul.  
Leah. And. Paul. Have. Been. Dating. For. Months.

Leah and Paul were smart I had to give them that. They were great actors, but I would be a great actor too if I basked in the glory of Rosalie's presence every second of the day.

I slowly got to my feet, shaking. My sister. And Paul. Months. Secrets. Together. That last word made me shudder. I felt more than that. I puked behind a tree, coughing up a fit. I couldn't seem to grasp it. But all the facts were true. I could even remember how Paul had stood protectively next to Leah when the Volturi came. I can remember how no one thought anything of it. I remember how when Felix, the Hulk looking vampire, kept looking at Leah, and Paul snarled so loud, so menacingly, that he even scared Caius, the sadistic vamp.

This was crazy. No no no. This could not be happening. I felt the darkness creeping up on me as I realized where all of this would lead.

I fell to the floor, my head hitting a tree as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Edward's Point of View: **

I had just finished hunting, when I heard thoughts. Loud ones. Seth. I creeped closer, sitting in a tree branch a few feet up from him. I froze once I realized what he was thinking. He was putting the pieces together. He had the clues, he had the evidence, but before this, he had no reason, no motivation to solve the problem. No he had. I had to give it to him, he was smart. He was clueless the first couple of months, as was everyone else. I was surprised no one else had figured it out. I mean, the facts were practically written across Leah and Paul's foreheads.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were together. I knew something was up as soon as I heard Paul and Leah actually being _civil _to each other. That's the first sign. When Leah and Paul act like best friends, you know something isn't right.  
Another clue would be that both Leah and Paul were happy most of the time. When people like Paul and Leah start smiling for nothing and laughing like the Joker, that's when you should start to get concerned.

I listened as Seth finally pieced it together. The noises. The secretive smiles. The way they clung to their phones, as they didn't want anyone to see their messages. The way they seemed glued to the hip. I fought back a laugh as Seth realized they must have gotten their acting skills from Rosalie. He was correct.

It has been almost a year now. It's hilarious to know that the world's most dangerous, super natural creatures couldn't figure it out. Jasper didn't even know! Emmett knew, I guess. You never know with Emmett, since he's so...off.

Seth threw up behind a tree, stumbled, hit his head, and passed out on the forest floor. I sighed, and shook my head. Only him. I picked him up, and ran back to the main house to tell Leah and Paul that their cover has been blown.

They are going to be in so much trouble when the other pack mates and vampires find out. And honestly, it's really funny to imagine their faces.

This is going to be fun.


	7. Secrets

**Leah's Point of View: **

All the wolves and their imprints were at the Cullen house. I hated it. Jared and Kim, I tolerated. Jacob and Nessie...they both lived here so I had no choice but to tolerate them. Quil and Claire I could tolerate. But only for Claire's sake was I nice around her. Quil however made me want to rip his throat out.

Sam and Emily. Gag. I wish they stayed home. But Emily thinks she can just come over to my domain and act like we are friends? Bitch swerve. Edward walked through the door, carrying a unconscious Seth. I jumped to my feet, pushing Jasper out of the way.

"What happened?" I demanded, as Edward laid Seth on the couch. Sam glared.

"Its obvious. Edward killed him." Sam muttered. I spun so fast, and kicked him straight in his balls. I got up in his face.

"Listen you worthless piece of shit. Edward can speak for himself. Don't go around making assumptions when you weren't there when it happened. Go back to fawning over Emily. I don't have time for your bull shit." I hissed.

I turned back to Seth. His eyes slowly opened. Seth was on his feet faster than I would have thought possible. He got in my face, growling. I took a step back. I didn't miss the way Paul got closer, his eyes trained on Seth. I frowned. I knew that if Seth decided to be funny and attack me, Paul would waste no time putting Seth in his grave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth spat, shivers running through him. Please don't phase.  
I looked at him, confused about what he was asking. Seth snarled, causing everyone in the room to jump, even me. Seth wasn't usually like this. He was so nice. And now, here he was acting like he was the damn Sherlock Holmes.

"Don't play dumb." he snapped. "How long were you and Paul together?"

It all clicked. He knew. I looked up at Edward. He shook his head. He didn't tell. I looked at Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Paul. They were just as shocked as I was. Which meant one thing. Seth had figured out on his own. I was hoping he would be too stupid to realize it...damn.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I squeaked, my voice cracking. Seth hissed, a low hiss that seemed even more menacing. Seth's eyes narrowed, and for the first time in my life I was scared of him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Seth please drop it."

"How long Leah."

"It doesn't concern you." I said. Bad idea. Seth roared. The wolves pulled their imprints away from us, still watching. Emmett had to hold Paul back. I gulped.

"_It doesn't concern me_?! I think any situation where my sister is getting laid by her arch-enemy _is _my business."

My eyes widened. Paul and I were so screwed. Jared stepped up.

"Seth what are you talking about?" Jared asked, carefully moving closer to me. Kim looked terrified. Seth was fighting hard not to phase, I could tell.

"What am I talking about? I guess we are as stupid as Leah and Paul thought of us to be. I can't believe I just realized it. Think about it! Leah and Paul have been together for months! The signs were always there."

Silence over took the room as the wolves and their imprints slowly started to see what Seth was seeing.

Crap.

**Sam's Point of View: **

I saw it. I saw it. And I didn't like what I saw. The pack and I slowly started to comprehend what Seth had seen. I didn't like it.

Leah and Paul have been together for months. The secretive smiles they would share when they thought no one was watching. The way they looked at each other. The way Leah dressed different, in ways that she knew would make it harder for Paul to restrain himself. The way Paul got jealous and blew a fuse when she danced, or when anybody was watching her for a second too long. The sexual noises that came from his house on the same nights that Leah would disappear.

Paul and Leah told everyone they were in a relationship. But they never said they were in a relationship with _each other._ I couldn't believe it. I wanted to believe it was impossible. But all the facts were right there. In our faces the whole time. They revealed themselves when they wanted to, not caring what we thought.

I didn't know what happened, but all I saw was Alice grab Emily and jerk her away from me. I exploded out of my skin. Months. MONTHS! Months they had been together. For months they have gotten away with everything under the sun. For months. Those months could have turned into years. Those years could have turned into decades. We would have been blind to it all, without a doubt.

Paul phased, crouching protectively in front of Leah. I snarled. I fought him once, I can do it again! Leah grabbed a handful of Paul's fur, her eyes filled with tears. Paul back down, whimpering as he scooted closer to Leah.

_I'm going home. Get Emily, _I thought to Edward. He nodded, put Emily on my back, and I ran, ran away from the temptation of killing the both of them.

How dare he? Paul knows what Leah means to me! Paul knows. He knows everything. And yet he still decided to play a little game and take Leah all for himself. He had to be using her..? But I knew that wasn't true. The way they looked at each other, the way they were so protective. It was obvious they loved each other. I pushed those thoughts away and thought about ways I would murder Paul. I refused to believe that Leah would rather have him than me.

Never.

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about the short chapter. I only had a little bit of time to write it since I have school soon! I hope you liked it! Read and Review please! Thanks!**


	8. You don't know me

**Leah's Point of View: **

_4 Months Later..._

I have to admit, these last couple of months have been great. Paul and I are engaged, soon to be married in June. Imagine my surprise when he proposed to me, on CHRISTMAS. He told me he could only afford one present, and it was really expensive. I thought he meant a necklace or something. But at night, when the whole pack sat in the Cullen's living room, opening presents, Paul had gotten down on one knee.

_We had just finished dinner, and I sat, watching my brother hug the highlights out of Rosalie.  
"Thank you so much!" Seth squealed, excitement shining in his dark brown eyes. Rosalie laughed.  
"Don't make me regret it, kid." she muttered, not liking the attention that had been thrown her way. Rosalie had gotten Seth a car. A fast one. A new one. Sue had choked on her wine when she saw it. Everyone did. Sam stared, jealous that Seth know had an item more expensive than his house. I smiled. I looked at Paul, and I couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. _

_"Paul? Are you alright?" Esme asked. Paul's face changed, a little confidence shown in his eyes.  
"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks Esme." Paul replied politely. Everyone turned to stare in shock. Paul?! Being nice to Esme!? _

_"I swear I saw a pig fly past the window just now," Emmett stated. Seth even stopped his happy dance to look at Paul. Paul took a deep breath. He got down on his knee, and I felt my heart pound against my chest. Oh god he was going to...Oh. My. God. _

_"Leah. I love you, more than life itself. I can't imagine life without you, and It would be an honor to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" Paul said, looking into my eyes as he held out the ring._

_I burst into tears. "YES!" I jumped into Paul's arms, sobbing tears of joy. Vampires cheered. Wolves, except for Sam, smiled and made stupid comments. Sam was oddly silent. So was Emily. _

_Paul kissed me, slipping the ring onto my ring finger. I smiled, holding it out to admire it. I never thought I would see the day. It made me cry harder._

_"Leah what's wrong? You don't like it?" Paul asked, disappointed. I quickly shook my head._

_"No! I love it! It's just that I never thought I would see the day where I had a ring on my finger. Emily took my first, so I never thought I'd see a second. It's nice to see I was wrong." I said loudly, smiling at him. Paul laughed, wrapping his arms around me. _

_The ring was covered in diamonds. It was even engraved. _

_It read: __**Leah. No amount of time with you will be enough. But let's start with forever. I love**_ **you.**_ I couldn't stop the tears that spilled out. I cried for the rest of the night. Alice and Rosalie ambushed me, getting all up in Paul and I's face._

_"Please let us plan the wedding!" Rosalie begged, shaking Paul's arm violently. Paul arched an eyebrow, looking at his arm._

_"I don't know Rosalie. When someone tries to rip my arm off, I don't give out favors." Paul said. Rosalie loosened her grip, still pleading._

_"LEAH! LET US PLAN YOUR WEDDING! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US! YOU KNOW WE ROCK! PLEASE PLEASE!" Alice and Rosalie screamed. Paul and I were able to resist for ten seconds._

_"OKAY! YOU CAN PLAN THE WEDDING!" we screamed back, annoyed from their screaming. Rosalie started doing a victory dance, and Alice jumped up so high she crashed through the ceiling. Carlisle sighed heavily, and walked into the room with a tool box._

_"One day, Alice. One day is all I ask. Can't you go one day without causing destruction to our house? Is that so hard? " Carlisle muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Esme giggled. Paul smiled._

_"Alice and Rosalie can plan the wedding on one condition." Paul stated, smirking. Everyone turned to look at us, grinning at Alice and Rosalie's horrified faces. I quickly caught on to the plan, but decided to let Paul do the talking._

_"Leah and I get to have a choice." Paul looked at Alice when he said that. "Leah and I don't get manhandled into any stores or clothing." He looked at Alice and Rosalie again. But then he looked at Alice again, his eyes narrowing. "And Esme helps with the planning."  
Esme smiled, running out the room and coming back with a binder full of decorations and themes. _

_I smiled. I would experience something I never expected. Marriage. _

I smiled, sitting on the sand, watching the waves crash into the cliffs. I ran my fingers through the sand, creating twirls in them. I never expected marriage. Earlier in life, I had been naïve. I had believed Sam and I had forever. Seeing him leave me for Emily as quick as he did...it was obvious he fed me nothing but lies. I remember that day when I walked in on them, doing...'it' on my bed. It damaged me. My own mother took Emily's side. It took me all these years to finally realize who I am. To finally embrace what I've become. And now that I have, I'm never going back.

I listened to the sounds around me. Birds chirping. Waves crashing against the lone rocks. The cars that passed the beach every once in a while. The leaves rustling with the slight breeze. I loved it. I stood, and took one last look at the ocean. I remember how months ago, I almost drowned in that water. How months ago, I was in pain, refusing to let myself feel anything. And then I met Paul.

I walked away from the beach, feeling happier than I've ever been before. I ran to the cemetery, stopping only to stare at my father's grave. I smiled, and set down a few flowers.

"Love you dad." I whispered. I turned, and then I walked away. As the wind swirled leaves around, and screamed in my ears, I could have sworn I heard someone speak.

_"Love you too Lee."_


End file.
